


Five Nights at Sister Location: Symbiosis AU

by AryliaScry



Series: Symbiosis AU [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: AI systems - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Electricity, F/M, Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryliaScry/pseuds/AryliaScry
Summary: I have no real summary for this story. It's an interesting idea, and I think it's well written, so you can either check it out or scroll past this.
Relationships: Jeremy Fitzgerald & Mike Schmidt, Mike Schmidt & Doll, Mike Schmidt & Fritz Smith
Series: Symbiosis AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734553
Kudos: 7





	Five Nights at Sister Location: Symbiosis AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike's first day at his temporary new job, what pizza-flavored horrors await our favorite security guard?

Mike grimaced at the warehouse in front of him where an old sign hung above the entrance reading “Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental”, the paint faded and chipped to the point of near illegibility. He looked down at his phone, checking again to make sure this was the right address.

The man sighed and looked back up, ' _T_ _his is all for Doll.'_ ' He had been preparing to propose to Doll for months now, and though Mike knew Doll loved small, simple gestures, he wanted to treat his girl right for sticking with him through the years. According to both the ad he’d seen, and the request sent to Freddy's for a technician to be transferred, the pay would be more than enough to set up a nice event for Doll. Not to mention, Mike would be able to put some money towards the wedding he hoped would follow.

 _Badoop!_ A text popped up on his phone's screen, prompting an annoyed grimace.

‘Renovations for 2 more weeks.’ - Jeremy

The night guard--temporarily off duty due to the aforementioned work being done on the pizzeria--pocketed his phone and headed inside. Just beyond the door was a cylindrical elevator practically made of rusting mesh and tape. ' _Figures, fucking cheapskates'_ , Mike thought, walking over to the obviously dangerous machine. He pushed a button and waited. When nothing happened, he pressed it again… and again… _againagainagainagainaga-_

 _CRASH!_ The door swung open, nearly slamming Mike into the wall along with it. After taking a few moments to catch his breath, Mike rolled his eyes and walked in; flipping off the door for no real reason other than the satisfaction of knowing the piece of metal could go straight to whatever Hell awaited machinery and electronics. The night guard pulled the door shut and pressed the rather obvious button on the other side. As he began his descent, the lights faded and the voice of a little girl echoed in his ears, raising the hair on the back of his neck and sending a harsh shiver down his spine.

“ _Daddy! Why won't you let me play with_ _her_?” The man's eyes widened and his heart rate increased as he silently mouthed one of his favorite phrases. After a few more moments of darkness, dim lights appeared, sifting through the mesh and crisscrossing metal sheets.

“Welcome to the first day of your exciting new career.” A metallic voice called out from all around Mike, startling the night gua-erm, technician. “Whether you were approached at a job fair, read our ads at Screws, Bolts, and Hairpins, or if this is a result of a dare…” Mike raised an eyebrow as the voice trailed off, “We welcome you.”

“Who the _fuck_ would take a job on a _dare_?” He asked the voice.

Unsurprisingly, the pre-recorded message didn’t answer his question, “I will be your personal guide to help you get started. I’m a model 5 of the Handyman’s Robotics and Unit-Repair System, but you can call me HandUnit.” Mike rolled his eyes and scanned the quickly passing elevator shaft. “Your new career promises challenge, intrigue, and endless janitorial opportunities.” Suddenly, a keypad sprung out of the ground in front of Mike, nearly slamming into his stomach. On the screen, a glitching set of letters appeared and swiped right at random intervals.

“Please enter your name as seen above the keypad. This cannot be changed later, so please be careful.”

Mike scowled at the machine, “What the hell! Can’t have a damn thing work right in these places.” He tapped at the letters, careful to hit the ones he intended rather than the others that seemed oddly eager to jump at him. Upon pressing Enter, HandUnit spoke up again.

“It seems you had some trouble with the keypad. I see what you were trying to type, and I will auto-correct it for you.”

Mike scoffed, “Yeah, right.”

“One moment…”

“Don’t you fuck with me.”

“Welcome... 'Eggs Benedict'.”

“...what?” Mike blinked a few times in surprise before a confused chuckle forced its way past his lips, “What the actual fuck?”

“You can now open the elevator using that bright, red, and obvious button. Let's get to work!” Mike huffed but pressed the button, causing the door in front of him to open up rather quickly. In front of him were several strips of yellow tape with warnings written on them in black hanging above the opening to an air vent about the same size as the ones at the pizzeria he normally worked at. The same vents the Fazfucks would crawl through to get to him and Jeremy. The temporary technician grimaced as he got on his hands and knees to crawl through. ‘ _All for Doll,_ ’ he thought, ‘ _all for Doll._ ’

~ - ~ - ~

As soon as Mike entered the vent, the mechanical voice spoke up, startling the night technician. “Allow me to fill this somewhat frightening silence with some lighthearted banter.”

Mike glared at the ceiling, “No thanks, fuckboy.”

The voice ignored him, “Due to the massive success and even more-so the unfortunate closing of the original 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza', it was clear that the stage was set,” Mike snickered, “no pun intended, for another contender in children's entertainment.” Mike had made it to the end of the vent and crawled into a large, open room with two thick windows and a fan. Masks hung from the wall in front of him and a clown bobble head sat on the ledge at the right side of the room. Sticking out of the floor on both sides of the room were two panels, each with two buttons on them: a blue upper button with a white sun decal and a red lower button with a white lightning bolt imprint. 

The new technician’s eyes narrowed in confusion, “Wait, isn’t this owned by that Afton prick?”

“Unlike most entertainment venues,” The voice continued, unresponsive to Mike’s question, “our robotic entertainers are rented out for private parties during the day. And it's your job to get the robots back in working order before the following morning.” The voice was quiet for a few minutes, almost as though it was waiting for something. Mike poked the bobble head’s nose and was startled to hear a warbling laugh come from it.

“You are now in the 'Primary Control Module'. It's actually a crawl space between the two front showrooms. Now, let's get started with your daily tasks.” 

“View the window to your left.” Mike peered out into the darkness, “This is the 'Ballora Gallery Party Room and Dance Studio'. Encouraging kids to stay fit and enjoy pizza.”

“... The level of irony there should be illegal.” Mike asked.

“Let's turn on the light and see if Ballora is on her stage. Press the blue button on the elevated keypads to your left.” The HandUnit instructed.

Mike narrowed his eyes in distrust at the button, but slowly reached out and pressed it. Lights came on in the room, illuminating an empty stage with a ring of sparkling, multi-colored lights at its back.

“Uh-oh, it looks like Ballora doesn't feel like dancing.” Mike leaned a bit closer to the glass to look around, “Let's give her some motivation.”

“How the hell am I supposed to do that?”

“Press the red button now to administer a controlled shock. Maybe that will put the spring back in her step.” Mike’s jaw dropped in shock. One thing you learned when working with animatronics from Afton Company. Never, _ever_ , under _any_ circumstances use electricity on them. A close encounter with Jeremy and the Mangle last month when a small child stuck one of the Mangle's toes into a socket drilled that rule into his head. 

“Fuck that! I’m not setting these things off.” Mike crossed his arms and backed away from the panel. After waiting a few more minutes, HandUnit spoke up.

“If you are concerned for your safety, we would like to remind you that the safety glass in the Primary Control Module is 10 inches thick. We would also like to remind you that if you do not complete all of your required chores for the night, you will not receive a paycheck for that shift.”

 _Damn it, I need that money._ Mike thought, wincing as he stared at the panel again, _maybe it won’t damage‘em too much?_ The technician stepped forward slowly and pressed the blue button again, praying to anyone out there that the animatronic would be on its stage. Unfortunately, his prayer went unanswered and the stage remained empty. Mike took a deep breath and pressed the red button, closing his eyes and bracing for the sound of shattered glass while instead the sound of electricity pulsing through metal hammered at his ears and light shone through his eyelids.

“Let's check the light again.” HandUnit said.

Mike gulped and pressed the blue button. When the lights came on, Ballora was spinning around on her stage with four tiny ballerina animatronics dancing around her.

“Excellent, Ballora is feeling like her old self again and will be ready to perform again tomorrow. Now, view the window to your right.” Mike looked in the indicated direction. “This is the 'Funtime Auditorium' where Funtime Foxy encourages kids to play and share.”

“Try the light! Let's see what Funtime Foxy is up to.” Upon pressing the blue button, a room identical to Ballora’s, save a horizontal inversion, lit up. Also like Ballora’s room, no animatronic could be seen anywhere in the empty room. _Where the hell can that thing hide?_ Mike wondered, leaning closer to check below the window. Nothing.

“Looks like Funtime Foxy is taking the day off. Let's motivate Funtime Foxy with a controlled shock.” HandUnit suggested.

“What the hell is it with you and electrocuting them?!” Mike cried, throwing his hands into the air. He rubbed his face and readjusted his hat before pressing the button hesitantly. Like before, the sound of electricity running through metal echoed in the small room and sparks flew in the room. The temporary technician pressed the blue button, only for the room to remain void of anything new. Mike blinked a few times and checked under the window again. Still nothing.

“Let's try another controlled shock.” Mike took a deep breath and pressed the red button, sending another current of electricity through the flooring and walls of the room. After a few moments, Mike pressed the blue button to reveal a white and pink fox bouncing on the stage with a parted jaw. He shuddered at the anger that seemed to fill the machine’s cold, lifeless eyes.

“Looks like Funtime Foxy is in perfect working order. Great job!” The light remained on longer than any other time, allowing Mike and the animatronic to keep locked eyes for the entirety of a minute. Finally, the light went off and Mike let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. _I need a list of rules for the place, like at that damned first pizzeria._ The technician thought, worriedly looking at both windows as HandUnit spoke up again.

“In front of you is another vent shaft. Crawl through it to reach the 'Circus Gallery Control Module'.”

Mike pressed the blue buttons on both panels again, making sure the animatronics were still on their stages. After the final check, the night technician got down on the ground and started crawling through. Suddenly, a female voice piped up, “ _Motion Trigger, Circus Gallery Vent_.” Mike froze for a second before realizing that the cause of the motion trigger was himself. He quickened his pace and popped out into the next room.

A strobe light flashed, illuminating the room in short bursts. This room was like a tech-geek’s paradise with a metal panel covered in all sorts of knobs, switches, buttons, and levers that would make any electrician swoon. _Jeremy would love this thing,_ Mike thought, eyes trailing to memorize his new surroundings. This room had a small panel sticking up from the ground with two buttons identical to the ones from the area prior. The wall opposing the technician was almost completely composed of glass, theoretically the same thickness as the other glass, with a couple of metal bars running through to separate the panes. Pasted to one of these windows poster of Circus Baby, just like the one in the elevator. Sitting on the giant machine in front of Mike was some kind of magician robot that almost matched Balloon Boy in girth. Speaking of the annoying machine, a marionette doll painted like the small animatronic hung from the ceiling on Mike’s left. Underneath the plastic figure and to its right sat six unlabeled tanks hooked up to

“On the other side of the glass is 'Circus Baby's Auditorium'. Let's check the light and see what Baby is up to.”

Mike turned on the lights and was unsurprised when nothing showed up on the other side of the glass. Oddly enough, the lights on the right side of the auditorium remained dark, leaving that half hidden from view.

“Looks like a few of the lights are out, but we can fix them later. Let's encourage Baby to cheer up with a controlled shock.” This time, Mike was happier to press the button, finding the idea of giving some animatronics vengeance for the trials he and Jeremy had gone through rather cathartic. After the electricity died down, the night technician pressed the light button again to see… nothing.

“Let's try another controlled shock.” HandUnit suggested. Mike hesitated a moment before pressing the red button this time. After the noises passed, he turned on the lights to see Circus Baby still missing.

“Let's try _another_ controlled shock.” This time, Mike pressed the lights button before the shock button, giving the animatronic one last chance. When it didn’t, the night technician slapped the red button and waited a few seconds. He pressed the blue button, revealing the still-empty room.

“Great job Circus Baby, we knew we could count on you!” Mike’s eyes widened and he leaned forward to look for the animatronic. However, there was nothing to see. “That concludes your duties for your first night on the job. We don't want you to feel overwhelmed. Otherwise, you might not come back…”

The night technician rolled his eyes, “Because _that’s_ worse than me fucking _dying_.”

“Please leave using the vent behind you and we'll see you again tomorrow.” Even though he couldn’t see the animatronic, Mike wasn’t about to stick around longer than he had to. He pressed the light button one last time to check but since he didn’t see it, the night technician turned around and started crawling out.

While crawling through the vent shaft, loud, heavy, metallic footsteps echoed from above as if they were coming for Mike. The female security voice came online, “ _Motion Trigger, Circus Gallery Vent._ ”

Mike sped up his crawl and made it through the vent in less than a minute, not a surprise considering his former activities at the pizzeria. He poked his head into the Primary Control Module, beanie nearly falling off rushed out of the metal sheets. Mike hopped out and darted for the vent he used earlier to enter this hellhole.

The night technician quickly crawled through the vent and popped out in front of the elevator. He got up and walked over to the metal tube, pressing the button with an up arrow on the side opposite from him. Mike glanced over his shoulder at the air vent as he began to rise and could have sworn he saw a pair of white lights staring at him. Before he could make sure, the elevator had already gone up too far.

In no time at all, Mike was back on the surface, just in time to see the first light of dawn. He checked his watch and was surprised to see it was already 6:00 back home. The technician pulled out his phone and pressed speed dial for Doll, a smile on his face as he walked away from the warehouse. “Hey, Doll.”

“ _Mike! How was work today, sweetie?_ ” Mike sighed in relief; Doll’s voice was for him what water was to a man lost in the desert for a week.

“It was… fine. Great, really. Some of the machines are screwy, but that’s pretty standard.” Mike turned a corner to the nearby town, “Man it’s great to hear your voice. How’s Jeremy?”

“ _Oh, you know. Kid’s still a bit nervous about the lack of a job right now. Honestly, I think this break is good for him. He won’t be up all night watching those machines and jumping at shadows._ ” Doll was silent for a moment, “ _I think you taking a break would also have been nice. We could have spent some more time together before the wedding_.”

Mike winced, “Yeah, but you know how much this job pays, and it’s only for a week. I’ll be back before you know it and we can go out for teriyaki. My treat.” He walked over to the motel room the Afton Company had booked for him. That was one of the stranger things about this job, him having a paid-for room. Food was still on him, but Mike had never known the company to give a damn about the employees before.

“ _Oh Mike you sweet talker, you sure know how to treat a gal. I’ll look forward to it. Oh, before I forget, Jeremy wanted to talk to you._ ”

“I’ll call him next, just wanted to hear your voice first. Love you Doll.”

“ _I love you too sweetie. We’ll talk tomorrow, right?_ ”

“Right. Bye.” Mike chuckled and pressed Jeremy’s speed dial, holding the phone up to his ear as he wrestled with the keys to get his room opened up. “Hey kid.”

“ _Mike! How are you? How’s the job? Did the animatronics give you any trouble? Was it like at Freddy’s? Are you okay?_ ” Jeremy’s rapid-fire questions came out through the speaker so quickly Mike’s head was spinning.

“Whoa, take it easy there, kid. I’m fine. The job’s,” Mike finally got the door unlocked and opened with a grunt, “fine. It’s pretty much all fine.”

“ _Seriously? The animatronics are fine?_ ”

“Heh, yeah, weird right? They’re still in free-roaming mode, but these bots, uh, well…” Mike shut the door behind him and sat down, “see, there’s this piece of shit AI that gives me chores for the night and if the animatronics aren’t on their stages when I turn on the light to check on ‘em, the AI tells me to ‘motivate them with a controlled shock’.” When the other end of the phone was silent, Mike continue on, “I know right? What the fuck.”

“ _They didn’t attack you or anything?_ ” Jeremy’s voice came out quietly.

“Nope, they just went to their stages.” Mike held back about the incident with Circus Baby and the AI’s screw-up, knowing the younger man would start to panic.

Jeremy’s muffled voice spoke to someone away from the speaker before responding, “ _Are you sure this is such a good job?_ ”

The technician rubbed his forehead, “Look, kid, it’s fine. ‘S’not any more dangerous than the night shift and it pays better. Hell, it’s probably safer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it seems like Mike is more scared of the animatronics than usual, that’s because he is. At Freddy’s, he’s used to not being able to hurt the gang, so he doesn’t know how they’d react to being damaged, especially since these are ones he’s never interacted with before. Also, normally there’s rules of some kind that he knows (i.e. Fazbands can’t interact with him before midnight, no endoskeletons without suits, don’t damage the Fazbands, don’t leave the office, etc.). On the first night at SL, this guy’s a fish out of water and panicking a little bit. Of course, because he’s Mr. Badass, Mike covers it up with foul language and false bravado while internally he’s freaking out. If you see any grammatical errors, please let me know. Ciao for now~


End file.
